


el taxista

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Jared conduce un taxi, y Jensen es un nuevo cliente. (está inspirado bastante en esta canción http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08JDG-PZqbg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	el taxista

l día había empezado mal para Jensen, no sólo lo han despedido, sino ha descubierto que su mujer lo engañaba con su secretaria (mal día para descubrir que la mujer que has estado 3 años es lesbiana). Ya de noche su coche no quiere arrancar, pero tiene que enfrentarse a ambas mujeres que están en la oficina, sale corriendo pues es una noche lloviosa y para colmo se ha olvidado el paraguas; cuando piensa que ningún taxi parará, El mundo le demuestra que se equivoca.

_ ¿A Dónde se dirige?

Jensen entra completamente empapado, y reza que el taxista no le eche por mojar el taxi., cuando vio que se volvía equivocar le dio al taxista la dirección de la oficina. El trayecto iba hacer largo, y el silencio incómodo, así que Jared no paraba de hablar, intentaba entablar una conversación con su cliente, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a su cliente. Sin duda su cliente era muy apuesto, a pesar de la poca luz, se fijo que sus ojos eran verdes, en su boca sensual, en su boca de morder.

Jared estaba casado desde 2 años pero su matrimonio se estaba deteriorando a pasos gigantescos, pues apenas veía su mujer a causa del trabajo, ella trabaja de día y él de noche, pero las pocas veces que se veían, el mismo se daba cuenta que no tenían nada en común. Y para colmo de males, hace poco se dio cuenta que era gay. No tenía más remedio que separarse de su mujer.

Seguía mirando a Jensen, que miraba hacia la ventanilla, y vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por su hermoso rostro, como su mano secaba las otras lágrimas.

_ Es usted hermoso.

_¿Perdón?

_ ¡Eres hermoso¡

_ ¿a qué viene esto?- Lo que le faltaba al ojos verdes, que un taxista le echara los tejos., un mal día,.

_ Viene que eres hermoso, quisiera borrar las lágrimas de tu rostro con mis besos, a que me dierás la oportunidad de estar en tu cama.

_ Es usted muy descarado, y atrevido, cuando usted está casado- señala la alianza de Jared.

_Jared

_¿qué?

_ Mi nombre es Jared, y quisiera saber el tuyo.

_Jensen- Jensen no sabe por qué le ha dicho.

_ Jensen, tú también estas casado.

Por primera vez desde que se subió al taxi miro el reflejo que proyetaba el retrovisor y vio que el taxista tenia los de un color interminado, que su pelo era castaño, que era más joven que él, ¡ que era muy atractivo¡, y era la primera vez que Jensen se fijaba en otro hombre.

_ ¿Sabes qué?- Preguntó Jared- Nadie merece tus lágrimas.

_ no estoy llorando , son gotas de lluvia- mintió Jensen.

_ Mientras que te lo piensas.

_ ¿pensar qué?

_ Acostarte o no conmigo. Me puedes contar tu mal día.

_ Esta mañana me despidieron, he descubierto que mi mujer me engaña con su… compañero (no le contó la verdad a Jared, que mujer le había engañado con otra mujer), el coche se ha estropeado, me dejado el paraguas en casa y seguro que dentro de poco tendré neumonía o algo por estilo.

_ Te tengo que ser rabiosamente sincero, pero me alegro que el coche se te estropeara y de que estés completamente empapado.

_¿cómo dice eso?

_ pues quisiera quitarte la ropa mojada, secarte despacio, como acariciando tu piel…-Iba a terminar de hablar pero el móvil de Jensen les interrumpió.

_ Si querida- tratando guardar las apariencias pues no quería que su mujer lo descubriera llorando. Mientras su mujer le hablaba- Un beso, adiós

_ ¿qué te decía tu mujer?- Jared estaba preocupado por Jensen.

_ Que va a salir con unas amigas, y que no vendrá hasta por la mañana. ¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

_ Tú eres mi último cliente- por primera vez pudo visualizar la sonrisa de Jensen.

_ Pues, ya sabes dónde nos dirigimos ahora, Jared.

El taxista dio la vuelta, y supó que su suerte había mejorado mucho.


End file.
